El fin de los secretos
by Bella Valentia
Summary: –No sé de que hablas-le dijo Hugo.- Hugo trataba de controlar su respiración y Albus no apartaba la mirada de él provocando que Hugo se sintiera intimidado. –¡Hugo!-gruño Albus.- ¡Se lo tuyo con mi hermana! ¿Como reacciona Albus y resto de la familia Potter?¿Y Ron Weasley?Secuela final:de Siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonaré y Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo


Holaaaaaa! este FF fue betado por mi amiga mexicana:** Adrisstbdt **que tiene un gran talento para escribir por si desean pasarse por su perfil! (Y no lo digo, porque sea mi amiga xD) les explico un poco esta historia es el final de la secuelas que estaba escribiendo de Lily y Hugo** ( ****Siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonaré** (es la primera parte) y **Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo.** (es la segunda parte)) no es necesario que lean las dos anteriores para comprender este one shot, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran, pero si no quieren les hago un breve brevisimo resumen XD en** la primera part**e Hugo se da cuenta que se enamoro de su prima y que quiere alejarse de ella, pero al hacerlo provoca que rompa la promesa que habia hecho a ella y ella le dice que esta enamorada de él**, y en la segunda parte **Scorpius descrube la relación de ellos, pero los apoya y hay un poco de celos de parte de Lily y Hugo le promete que siempre la va a proteger y pasa una que otra cosa :D** Y lo mismo de siempre ¡Nada me pertenece! todo es de Jotaka lo único que hice fue tomar prestados a sus personajes y hacerlos "vivir mi idea" **si quedaron dudas respecto a las secuelas acá les dejo una explicacion más sencill**a:**** solo deben saber que en el primero Hugo se da cuenta que está enamorado de Lily (y ella de él) y la segunda parte ellos deciden que enfrentaran a su familia y el tercero habla de eso! Por cierto me quedo larguisimo! eran 15 paginas! ¡Es mi historia numero 30! **Nunca pense que llegaria a tanto **antes que lo olvide se que Hugo es menor que Rose por dos años, pero en estas secualas era necesario que solo fuera un año_  
_**

* * *

**~~El fin de los secretos~~**

Tal como habían acordado aquella vez en la sala que viene y va, enfrentarían su familia. Pero, algo en ellos les anunciaba que lo mejor sería callarlo, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían descubriéndolos y sería peor.

Lily y Hugo estaban una vez más en esa sala tratando de pensar como enfrentarían a sus familias. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente, como queriendo ver en el otro sus expresiones y todo lo que no decían sus palabras.

– ¿Estás segura Lilu?-pregunto Hugo.-

–Si lo estoy-le dijo Lily tratando de sonar convincente.-

Los dos solo se miraban como tratando de leer al otro.

–¿Hugo?

–Dime Lilu- le dijo Hugo tratando de darle confianza.-

– ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto Lily.-

"¿Tienes miedo?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que tenía miedo. ¡Y mucho! Si bien era un Gryffindor y uno de los valores que caracterizaba a los leones "era la valentía", el solo pensar en contar uno de sus secretos mejores guardados le daba terror.

– No Lilu, no lo tengo-le dijo Hugo tratando de sonar convincente.-

–Hugo-comenzó Lily.- te conozco de toda una vida y no sabes mentir.

–¿Y qué quieres que te diga?-le gruño Hugo.-

–La verdad-le dijo Lily.-

–¿Quieres la verdad? Te diré la verdad-comenzó Hugo.- ¡Estoy asustado! Cuando me imagino contando nuestro secreto siento que tus hermanos se me tiraran en encima e intentaran matarme por pervertir a su pequeña hermanita.

–Hugo-gruño Lily.-

Su respuesta le había dolido no por la forma en que lo había dicho, sino por lo que había dicho. Intento calmarse y tratar de comprenderlo. Era lógico que pensara eso, no todos serian como Rose; quien los comprendía a la perfección. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que uno no podía escoger de quien enamorarse.

–Lo siento- se disculpo Hugo.-

–Hugo, tranquilo todo está bien-le dijo Lily comprensivamente.- mis hermanos son idiotas, pero no creo que te maten, además eres su primo creo que lo pensaran antes de golpearte y tu no me has pervertido, yo me enamore de ti.

–¿Y tu Lily? ¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunto Hugo, que la había llamado por su nombre y era algo que no solía hacer.-

–Si Hugo ni te imaginas cuanto-le respondió Lily.- Nunca había estado asustada en toda mi vida…. Tu sabes que quiero mucho a tío Ron, pero casi le dio un infarto por lo de Rose y Malfoy… Creo que con esto lo mataremos.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

–Yo me siento aun peor- le confesó Hugo.- Lilu yo te amo ¡Y mucho!

–Ya lo sé- le respondió fastidiada Lily.- No es necesario que me lo repitas.

–Se que lo sabes, pero eres la hija de mi padrino a quien quiero muchísimo- le respondía Hugo.- pero siento que es como una traición lo que le estoy haciendo.

Lily resoplo ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Y si escapaban? Si se escapaban seguro los buscarían, pero podrían estar juntos sin culpas.

–¿Y si lo dejamos?- soltó Lily de repente.-

Ella sin saberlo le destrozo el alma a su primo y de paso la de ella también.

–¿Eso quieres?- le pregunto Hugo.-

Lily no respondió.

–¿Eso quieres? ¡Lily Luna Potter, responde! ¿De verdad quieres eso?

–No quiero dejarlo-le dijo Lily.- No puedo Hugo y tú lo sabes.

Los dos se abrazaron sabían que lo que querían hacer era muy difícil y había que tener valentía para hacerlo. No supieron cuanto rato estuvieron así, pero estar tan cerca les daba confianza.

–Lily, necesito pedirte algo-comenzó Hugo.-

Los dos se soltaron del abrazo para poder mirarse a los ojos.

– ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Lily.-

–Que cuando le diga a mis padres que tengo una relación contigo prefiero que no estés presente-le dijo Hugo.-

–¡Que!-le dijo Lily.- ¡No! ¡No te permitiré que los enfrentes solo! ¡Me niego!

–Lilu, sabes que mi padre dice muchas veces las cosas sin pensar- trataba de explicar Hugo.- Y… y.. no me gustaría que te dijera algo que te hiriera, no me perdonaríaque te hiciera daño.

–Me niego a eso, Hugo-le respondía molesta Lily.- ¿Y si yo te pidiera lo mismo?

–No te dejaría- le dijo Hugo.- Yo te metí en esto y seré yo quien se lo explique a todos.

–Eres un tonto a veces ¿Sabes?-le dijo Lily.-

Hugo resoplo. Sabia que ella tenía razón, y que de paso se estaba enojando.

–Lily yo… este .-comenzaba Hugo.- Si soy un tonto lo sé.

Hugo bajo la mirada.

–Tú no me metiste en nada…-le dijo Lily compresivamente.- Yo me metí solita en esto y fue porque te quiero ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que repetírtelo?

Hugo le dedico una dulce sonrisa y ella se la devolvió gustosa.

–Será mejor que regresemos a la sala común tenemos que comenzar ordenar nuestras cosas –comenzó Hugo.- Si no lo hacemos pronto, Rose comenzara a gritarnos,ya sabes cómo se pone antes de volver a casa.

–¿Hugo?

-¿Si?

–Cállate y bésame.

Eso era algo que Hugo podía entender y no hizo esperar más a Lily y la beso. Cuando los dos se separaron, se levantaron buscando la salida.

Los dos Gryffindor se en caminaron hacia la sala común de forma lenta y calmada, ya que esa sería uno de los pocos paseos que tendrían juntos como pareja, porque una vez en sus casas cuando se juntaran para reunirse las cosas serian más complicadas.

A la mañana siguiente Hugo estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Sería la primera vez que estaría con Albus en el mismo lugar desde que salía con su hermana, porque había tratado de evitarlo todo el año, ya que él pensaba que si lo miraba con más detalle, los descubriría y eso era algo que lo asustaba.

Albus era muy inteligente y raramente se le pasaban cosas, además algo le decía que él sospechaba algo, pero Hugo esperaba que no fuera así.

–¿Vamos? –les pregunto Rose a Lily y a Hugo.-

–Si –respondió Lily.-

–Yo iré primero-les dijo Rose.- Voy a tratar de entretener a Albus, no se tarden.-dijo lo último en susurro solo para que escucharan ellos.- aunque creo que Albus lo sabe.

Hugo detuvo a Rose se un brazo para que se volteara.

–¡Le dijiste! ¡Traidora!-le grito Hugo, provocando que los chicos que aun quedaban en sala común voltearan a verlos.-

Rose resoplo molesta y lo miro con cara de desaprobación. ¡Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos, él le decía eso! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

–¡Hugo, no seas estúpido!-le gruño Rose.-

Lily los miraba como diciéndoles "cállense de una vez".

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunto Lily.-

–No lo sé, saben que Albus es muy inteligente –les recordó Rose.- Y quizás lo sabe. Pero es mejor que nos vayamos.

Los tres Gryffindor salieron de la sala común, y en el camino se encontraron con los Slytherins , Albus y Scorpius. El primero puso muy nerviosos a Hugo y Lily, sobre todo por lo que les había dicho Rose hace un rato.

–¿Listo para volver?-pregunto Albus.-

Hugo parecía que no estaba escuchando, pero era consciente que Albus había hablado.

–Yo creo que esa pregunta sería más para ustedes-les dijo Hugo a Albus, Rose y Scorpius.- Ustedes terminan su último año, en cambio Lilu y yo volveremos a Hogwarts el otro año.

Los chicos siguieron caminado hasta llegar a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta la estación para poder tomar el expreso y volver a sus casas en donde todos tenían motivos para temer. Tres de ellos por sus estudios superiores y los otros dos acerca de su relación.

Hugo y Lily querían tomar un carruaje los dos solos para poder planear como enfrentarían a sus padres sobre la relación que llevaban.

–Hugo ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo Albus.-

La petición de Albus estremeció a Hugo por completo y él no supo que responder.

–Lily ve con Scorpius y Rose, quiero hablar a solas con Hugo-le dijo Albus.-

–Pero –comenzaba a protestar, pero al ver la mirada de Albus ella desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos.-

Lily subió al carruaje en el que estaban su prima y su novio, y miro hacia donde estaba su hermano y Hugo. Resoplo molesta.

–Lily tranquila, Albus no le hará nada-le dijo Scorpius.-

–¿Tu le dijiste?-le pregunto Lily.-

–No, Lily. No les haría eso-le respondió Scorpius.- Yo más que nadie los entiende.

–¿Cómo se entero?-Pregunto Lily.-

La pregunta de Lily aunque estuvo planteada, ninguno de los dos la respondió. Ella rogaba que su hermano se comportara y que no le hiciera daño a Hugo.

Mientras tanto en otro carruaje Hugo trataba de mantener la calma, pero más temiendo por lo que él le diría.

–¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dirás?-le dijo Albus sin anestesia.-

–¿Decirte qué?-pregunto Hugo. Era evidente a lo que se refería su primo, pero estaba asustado.-

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Albus en ese momento no solo era su primo sino que también era el hermano de la mujer que más amaba y pensaba que en cualquier momento le daría un puñetazo.

–Hugo déjate de hacerte el idiota ¿Quieres?- le respondió Albus.-

Albus observaba a Hugo y sabia que le costaría mucho admitir que estaba enamorado de su hermana y que ambos salían desde el verano.

–No sé de que hablas-le dijo Hugo.-

Hugo trataba de controlar su respiración y Albus no apartaba la mirada de él provocando que Hugo se sintiera intimidado.

–¡Hugo!-gruño Albus.- ¡Se lo tuyo con mi hermana!

Ahora si Hugo temió por su vida, la confirmación era justo lo que no quería escuchar. Si bien él y Lily habían acordado decírselo a la familia, Albus se había enterado antes y la pregunta que quería hacer, pero no se atrevía era ¿Cómo se había enterado?

–¿Lily y yo?-pregunto Hugo.-

–Si Lily y tu- respondía Albus.- ¡Admítelo de una maldita vez! ¿Quieres?

Hugo suspiro estaba entre la espada y la pared, no le quedo más opción que admitirlo.

– Es cierto-le dijo Hugo.- pero.. estem… Al…emm dejame… -seguía hablando Hugo sin éxito.-

Mientras más pensaba Hugo, más le costaba articular la palabra y veía la mirada de su primo sobre él que le parecía que era amenazante, pero era lo contrario.

–Tranquilo, Hugo-le dijo Albus.- No te haré nada por lo tuyo con Lily

–Pero… como…. No entiendo ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿No me vas a matar? ¿Ni piensas que pervertí a tu hermana?- trataba de decir Hugo, sin duda estaba muy confundido.-

Albus miro a su primo. En un inicio si había pensado en matarlo, pero luego recordó que era su primo y si su hermana lo quería tenía que ser por algo.

–¡Que no, Hugo! ¿A caso no estás escuchando?-bufo molesto Albus.-

Hugo guardo silencio como pidiéndole a su primo que no se detuviera.

–Si, Lily te escogió ti tengo que respetarlo-continúo Albus.- Es complicado aceptarlo… no lo negare, pero bueno no soy quien para juzgarte, ni siquiera sé porque te lo estoy diciendo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Hugo.-

–Me paso algo parecido, pero con Roxanne y no tuve el valor que tuvieron ustedes- le dijo compresivamente Albus.- Pero no quite que este molesto.

–¿Molesto?-Indago Hugo.-

–Si, por no habérmelo dicho –le respondió.-

Hugo estaba confundido y trataba de llevarle el ritmo a su primo.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –Pregunto Hugo.-

–Los vi entrar juntos a la sala que vine y va-le dijo Albus.- y vi como Lily te abrazaba, entonces fue cuando supe todo. Si no te dije antes fue, porque parecía que te habías desaparecido del mapa.

–Tenía miedo-le confesó Hugo.- Y trataba de toparme lo menos posible contigo.

–¿Y te haces llamar Gryffindor?- le pregunto Albus más que nada solo lo hacía para molestarlo.-

–Si lo hago, porque enfrentaremos a todos-le dijo Hugo.- dejaremos de escondernos.

–Y los apoyare-le dijo Albus.-

–¿De verdad?- le dijo Hugo.-

–Que si-le dijo Albus.- pero no se besen frente a mi ¿quieres?

Hugo rio y se tranquilizo.

–Da eso por hecho-le dijo Hugo.

Para Hugo la distancia entre Hogwarts y la estación nunca había sido tan estresante y larga. Apenas bajo del carruaje, vio a Lily correr hacia él y lo abrazo, pero él no le correspondió, solo le susurro algo y lo soltó.

Los 5 abordaron el expreso. Lily y Hugo entraron a un vagón mientras que Scorpius, Rose y Albus entraban a otro.

Hugo se encontraba sentado mirando el paisaje y Lily se apoyaba en él mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. De pronto, la puerta del vagón se abrió provocando que Hugo la soltara.

–Tranquilos- les dijo Albus cerrado la puerta del vagón tras él.- ¿Y tienen pensado que hacer?

–Uhmm supongo que hablare con mi padre y mi padrino-comenzaba Hugo.- supongo que deberé hacerlo solo, yo creo que es mejor.

–No, no lo harás solo-bufo molesta Lily.- Ya te dije

Hugo resoplo y ahí iban de nuevo.

–Que no Lily, lo haré solo ya sabes como es mi padre –le recordó Hugo.- Y no quiero que te haga daño.

–¿Y si le dicen primero a papá?-les sugirió Albus.- Es algo más compresivo.

Lily asintió y miro a Hugo.

–Si, mi padrino es más compresivo que mi papá, creo que deberé partir contándole a él todo.

Lily iba a protestar, pero Albus hablo.

–Creo que Hugo tiene razón Lily

– Pero no me parece justo que Hugo se enfrente todo solo-les dijo Lily.-

–Quizás tengas razón Lily, pero si Hugo quiere hacerlo solo deberías dejarlo-le dijo Albus a su hermana.- Estoy seguro que él lo hace para protegerte.

Los tres continuaron hablando todo el camino. A cada rato que pasaba, Albus más se acostumbraba ver a su primo abrazado a su hermana e incluso llegaba a pensar que eran una tierna pareja y quizás él podría intentarlo con Roxanne, aunque ella fuera mayor que él. Si su hermana y su primo habían tenido el valor para intentarlo, ¿porque él no se atrevía?

El verano comenzaba a iluminar todo con su belleza, el sol era el encargado de dar luz a todo lo que tocara. Hugo caminaba de un lado a otro como pensado lo que diría, y si era correcto lo que haría.

–¿Nervoso?-le dijo Rose.-

–Algo- confeso Hugo.- Será mejor que parta.

–Te irá bien yo lo sé-le dijo Rose.-

–Gracias hermana-le dijo Hugo.- si mis papas preguntan, inventa algo ¿Puedes?

–Si, yo veré que les digo, ¡Vete! –le ordeno Rose.-

Hugo se acerco a la chimenea, y tomo un poco de polvos flu y hablo de forma clara donde quería ir.

–Grimmauld Place, 12.

En la casa de los Potter se sintió como una explosión, lo que hizo que Ginny se dirigiera hacia la chimenea.

–¿Hugo, cariño que haces por acá? ¿Y Ron y Hermione?- le pregunto Ginny.-

–Hola tía Ginny es que ellos no vendrán yo vine-explicaba Hugo.- porque quiero hablar con mi padrino ¿Esta?

–Si cariño-le dijo Ginny.- está en su estudio veré si está desocupado ¿Quieres algo para comer?

–No tía, solo quiero hablar con mi padrino-le dijo Hugo.-

Ginny fue en búsqueda de Harry a su estudio y comprobó que este estaba trabajando, ya que tenia cerrado.

–Harry- lo llamo Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

No tuvo ningún tipo de respuesta.

–¡Potter!

La puerta de abrió y dejo ver a un Harry quien bajaba su varita y estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio concentrado en unos papeles.

–¿Qué ocurre Ginny?- le pregunto Harry.-

–Es Hugo, está aquí, porque quiere hablarte, pero creo que estas ocupado-le dijo Ginny.-

–Para mis ahijados nunca estoy ocupado, dile que venga.

Ginny giro para ir en búsqueda de Hugo y decirle lo que le había dicho Harry.

En el marco de la puerta apareció Hugo algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

–Tío Harry ¿Puedo?¿Puedo pasar?- le dijo Hugo.-

Harry asintió a la pregunta del chico y este cerró la puerta tras él.

–Tengo uhmm – trataba de hablar Hugo.-

–¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Harry.-

– Sabes tío uhmm-comenzaba Hugo.- necesito un consejo respecto a una chica.

Harry sonrío y observo a Hugo como queriendo leerlo.

–¿No deberías hablar esto con Ron?-indago Harry.-

Hugo resoplo, no estaba seguro como explicarle que esa chica era su hija.

–No, mi papá es un poco exagerado y a veces no piensa mucho lo que dice-le dijo Hugo.-

Harry rio e invito al chico a continuar hablando.

–Tío me enamore de una chica, pero pienso que su familia y la mía no estarán muy de acuerdo que estemos juntos.-le dijo Hugo.-

– Tu familia y la de ella deberán aceptarlo si ustedes se quieren y se escogieron sobre todo el resto es por algo. -le dijo Harry.-

–¡Ese es el problema!- gruño Hugo.- ¡No lo entenderán!

–¿Quién es ella?- le dijo Harry.-

Hugo sabía que su corazón gritaba por decir el nombre de **Lily Luna Potter Weasley**, pero tuvo miedo decirlo en voz alta y lo hizo en susurro.

–Es Lily-le dijo Hugo inaudible.-

–Disculpa ¿Quien?- le dijo Harry.-

–Tío es Lily yo- trataba de hablar Hugo.- Yo… yo…. Me enamore de ella y ella de mi.

Hugo miraba al mayor de los Potter si ni siquiera atreverse a parpadear.

–¿Lily y tú?- le pregunto Harry.-

–Si tío-le dijo Hugo bajando la mirada no le daba vergüenza, pero si miedo.- Yo lo siento… no quise enamorarme de ella, ni siquiera sé como paso tío yo… voy a entender si me odias.

Harry miro a Hugo como buscando las palabras que le diría, pero no parecía encontrar las indicadas.

– Siempre supe que pasaría –le dijo Harry.-

–Tío yo- comenzaba Hugo, pero guardo silencio cuando su cerebro proceso lo que le dijo su tío y solo pudo preguntar.- ¿Qué?

Hugo miraba confundido a su tío esperaba cualquier cosa menos que su tío le digiera eso. ¡Incluso si lo repudiaba lo entendería!

–Hugo, siempre supe que tu y Lily se terminarían enamorando-le dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal el mundo.-

–Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-le dijo Hugo.-

–Porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos además siempre note que tú estabas para ella como ella para ti, y siempre supe que mi ahijado terminaría siendo mi yerno-le explicaba Harry.- Además hace mucho que me di cuenta que se querían y no era precisamente como primos sino que en sus miradas había algo más algo así como amor.

–¿No estás molesto?-le pregunto Hugo.-

–No, Hugo y si Lily es feliz contigo y los dos se quieren los apoyare siempre- le dijo Harry.- además prefiero que mi yerno sea alguien que siempre he conocido y sé que nunca hará sufrir a mi hija al menos de manera consciente.

Hugo esbozo una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció rápidamente. Estaba la mitad del camino realizado, pero faltaba la otra parte y la más complicada: enfrentar a Ron Weasley y su poca tolerancia.

–Aun falta mi padre- hablo en voz alta.-

Hugo resoplo y Harry se levanto y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, como queriendo darle apoyo a su ahijado.

–Ron lo entenderá – le dijo Harry.- solo hay que buscar la forma de decírselo.

–Tío Harry ¿puedo? ¿puedo ir a ver a Lily?

–Claro que puedes verla, por eso también viniste cierto-indago Harry.-

–La verdad que si- confeso Hugo.- Gracias padrino por entender todo.

–No tienes, porque darlas yo tuve miedo cuando me enfrente a tu padre cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba tía Ginny.

–¿De verdad?

–Si tu padre es muy sobre protector, pero al final del día siempre entiende las cosas.

Hugo se levanto y salió del estudio de Harry en búsqueda de Lily, quien la encontró sentada en el sofá de la sala y él se sentó junto a ella.

–¡Hugo!-grito emocionada Lily y lo abrazo.-

Los dos primos se acercaron para juntar sus labios cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para poder besarse Lily pudo sentir como Hugo se apartaba de ella.

–¿Qué demonios?- se pregunto Lily.-

Lily abrió los ojos y pudo ver como su hermano mayor-James- estaba sujetando fuertemente a Hugo y la vez amenazaba con golpearlo.

–¡James suéltalo! ¡James, déjalo en paz! – pedía Lily.-

–¡Estaba tratando de besarte!- se excusaba James.-

–James… primo…. Ehmm suelltame, no le haría nada a Lily bueno… nada de lo que ella no quisiera –le dijo Hugo.-

–James Sirius Potter Weasley suelta a tu primo ahora- le ordeno Ginny.-

Si había algo que temía el hijo mayor de los Potters era ver a su madre enojada, ya que era algo peligroso por decirlo de alguna manera, incluso algunos lo comparaban con lo peligroso que era enfrentar un basilisco.

–Pero… pero mama ¡Estaba intentado besar a Lily! ¡Eso es pervertido! ¡Es incesto!- le respondía James.-

–James, James-comenzaba Ginny.-sabes que estás equivocado además no eres el más indicado para quejarte por el incesto.

James se quedo sin habla. ¿Sería posible que su madre supiera? Él y ella habían escondido muy bien su relación y nadie sabía de la existencia de ella, pero… Estamos hablando de Ginevra Potter y no era una mujer que se le pasaran algunos detalles. Mientras James trataba de quitar su cara de pánico, soltó a su primo sin ser consciente.

–Hugo es el novio de tu hermana-dijo con naturalidad Ginny,- Y no quiero ver que repitas la escena, porque si lo haces seré la primera en llevarte a la casa de tío Bill y le expliques hace cuanto sales con su hija.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto James tratando de hacerse el desentendido.-

–Que tienes una relación con Dominique –le respondió Ginny.-

James solo se sonrojo, mientras Lily y Hugo se reían de la escena.

–Lilu creo que será mejor que me vaya aun debo hablar con mi papá y eso será difícil-le dijo Hugo.-

Lily sin importarle que su madre o hermano siguieran en la sala lo beso de lleno en los labios, como queriéndole trasmitir la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Ginny quien se hizo que no había visto la escena se sentó junto a la pareja para darles su apoyo.

–Hugo cariño,mi hermano es un terco, pero entenderá su relación se que si –le dijo Ginny comprensivamente.- pero si quieres podría hablar con Hermione antes ella seguro podrá controlar de mejor manera la reacción de Ron, ella lo conoce a la perfección.

–No tía Ginny es algo que debo hacer solo, pero agradezco mucho su ayuda –le dijo Hugo.-

– ¿Mama puedo acompañar a Hugo?- le pregunto Lily.-

–Si él está de acuerdo por mí no hay problemas- le dijo Ginny.-

Hugo no quería que Lily lo acompañara, pero sabía que si accedía la haría feliz así que accedió a llevarla con él.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la chimenea un poco temerosos, pero con fe que todo saldría bien y desaparecieron en ella.

–¿Hugo? ¿Lily?-pregunto Rose.-

– Hola prima ¿Cómo estas?-hablo Lily.-

Rose ignoro la pregunta de su prima e hizo una ella.

–¿Piensan decirles?

Hugo asintió y fue en búsqueda de sus padres, y los reunió en la sala principal de la casa.

– Hugo… esto es algo poco usual-le dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué sucede? Lily, pequeña que sorpresa tenerte por acá- le dijo cariñosamente a Lily.-

– Ustedes tendrá una gran sorpresa- musito, pero solo la escucho Hugo quien le sonrió.- Tenía ganas de verlos y decirles algo.

Hermione los invito a pasar al comedor para cenar, sin ser consciente que estaban a punto de recibir la noticia del silgo. Rose esperaba que su padre se comportara o al menos tuviera un comportamiento mejor de cuando se había enterado su relación con Malfoy.

–Mama, papa y…. Rose- comenzaba Hugo.- tengo que.. que.. decirles algo…. Es importante…. Agradecería que no me interrumpieran.

Ron iba a interrumpir, pero la mirada sutil de su mujer hizo que él siguiera en silencio.

–Hace un año que estoy con alguien –les dijo Hugo.- Y esa persona es…. Es.. ella es… -dudaba Hugo, nunca había dudado tanto en su vida.-

Lily parecía estar molesta sabía que su tío era algo terco, pero la lentitud de Hugo la estaba matando.

– Hugo sale conmigo-termino por decir Lily.-

–Ya lo dijo Lily- concluyo Hugo.-

Ron abrió su boca, pero de esta no se emitió ninguno sonido él miro a Hermione como en búsqueda de ayuda, pero ella estaba en shock como él.

–¿Son novios?-intervino Rose para ayudarlos.-

–Rose no finjas- le dijo su padre.- ¡se nota que lo sabías! ¿Por qué lo callaste?

Rose se puso pálida y quedo sin habla, su prima Lily trato de intervenir, pero no se atrevió.

–Rose si lo sabía, pero yo le pedí que no dijera nada –confeso Hugo.- Y todo esto comenzó, porque me enamore de Lily y ella de mi, y sé que no les agrada la idea se les nota.

–Hugo, cariño no es eso-le dijo su madre.-¿están seguros de lo que sienten?

Lily y Hugo iban a responder, pero la voz de Ron los interrumpió.

– ¡Esto es una locura! –les dijo Ron.- ¡No pueden estar juntos! ¡Ustedes son primos! ¡Primos, no pueden tener una relación! ¡No es normal!

Hermione iba regañar a su marido, pero su hijo se le adelanto.

–¿Sabes que? ¡Sabes que! ¡No me interesa tu opinión en lo más mínimo!- grito Hugo.- ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Nunca nada te convence! Primero querías que jugara Quidditch ¡Y lo odio! ¡Casi armas un escándalo cuando te lo dije! ¡Y ahora! ¡Ahora no me quieres dejar ser feliz con la mujer que amo! ¡Eres un… un egoísta! ¡Te odio!

Lily sujetaba de la manga a Hugo para evitar que este competiera una locura, sin que Hugo lo supiera cada palabra que había dicho había lastimado profundamente a su padre.

–Hugo cálmate- le decía Lily.-

– ¡No me voy a calmar! Pensé que mi padre era más maduro, pero no ha aprendido nada desde que su hija sale con Malfoy, pensé que serias más tolerante-le dijo Hugo.-

Antes que alguien más dijera algo Hugo se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto con su padre, mientras Hermione trataba de calmar a Ron, su sobrina había ido en búsqueda de su novio.

–Hugo ábreme- pedía Lily.- Vamos ábreme.

Aunque Lily insistiera no tenia respuesta cuando estaba por darse por vencida apareció su tío Ron y este le hablo a Hugo.

–Hijo, por favor abre la puerta- pidió Ron.- debemos hablar de esto prometo ser más tolerante, pero explícame las cosas como le dije a Rose voy a tratar de entenderlo y aceptarlo.

–Hugo ábreme por favor-rogo Lily.-

Lily era consciente que tenia al padre de su novio al lado, pero aun así siguió hablando y no le importaba lo que este pensara.

–Hugo, me importa un carajo lo que piense mi tío con respecto a nuestra relación, pero ábreme la puerta.

Pareciera que Lily había dicho las palabras mágicas, porque la puerta de abrió y en ella se pudo ver a un Hugo un poco más calmado que ella no dudo en abrazar, pero él se aparto al rato del abrazo para dirigirle una mirada fría a su padre quien veía la escena unos metros más allá.

– Hugo si amas a Lily tendré que aceptarlo no será fácil, pero lo hare- le dijo Ron.- Es complicado aceptar que mi hijo se haya enamorado de su prima.

Hugo miro a su padre incrédulo, pero finalmente proceso lo que él dijo y lo abrazo con agradecimiento, y luego no resistió la tentación de besar a Lily quien correspondió entusiasmada a Hugo, pero no fue un beso largo ni intenso por respeto a Ron quien estaba en el mismo lugar.

Los dos chicos se separaron del beso, pero continuaron abrazados como tratando de expresarse del amor que se tenían mediante ese abrazo.

–Hugo será mejor que hables con Harry- le dijo Ron.-

–Mi papa ya lo sabe y lo tomo mejor que usted tío-le dijo Lily divertidamente.-

Ron rodo los ojos. Las cosas jamás cambiaran, siempre sería el último en enterarse de todo y por lo mismo, ya que él siempre hacia un problema por todo. Pero, siempre terminaba aceptado las cosas, sobre todo si estas hacían feliz a quienes más quería.

**FIN**

* * *

**_¿Tomates? ¿Maldiciones?¿ reviews?¿Algo?_**

**_¡Reviews pis!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_KariiHoney_**


End file.
